


Bloodletting

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Erotophonophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Murder, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys has developed a taste for violence thanks to stress and the changes in his body, leaving Jack to deal with the aftermath.





	Bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings please! This is a fic from a few months ago I decided to transfer over here :) Enjoy!

There were a few reasons Jack didn’t want Rhys going out while he was pregnant.

One was that his due date was getting  _really_  close, and though Rhys had more or less been given a clean bill of health by the doctor, Jack still didn’t want his omega exposing himself to any unnecessary stress that might trigger an early labor or cause any other problems. Rhys’ blood pressure had built to teeter just on the brink of concerning as the pregnancy had run its course, and Jack didn’t want anything worrisome popping or squeezing inside of his mate as they waited for their pup to arrive. Jack had enough to fret about, anyway—the thought of being a dad still kind of freaked him out, and trying to work through his anxiety while also making sure Rhys was safe and stayed  _in place_  was a task and a half.

Especially when Rhys seemed to slip through his fingers with confusing ease.

Seriously. The omega was about the size of Elpis and twice as heavy—as Jack knew from when Rhys had insisted he carry him—so he had no idea how Rhys continued to elude him and wander away from the safe confines of the penthouse every couple days. Jack was debating putting a chip in his cybernetics or maybe just doing things the old fashioned way and locking him in his room. Though knowing his crafty mate, Rhys would figure out a way around it so he could continue sneaking out into Helios and getting into trouble.

Which was the second reason he didn’t want Rhys going out.

The omega was a little…. _hormonal_. Which was to be expected, with his body going crazy growing an entire new person inside of it. But while Jack had expected mostly binge-eating and fits of crying and horniness—and got plenty of it—he’d also ended up fielding some  _interesting_  and kind of terrifying symptoms that seemed exclusive to Rhys.

He got angry quickly, which wasn’t entirely unusual. Rhys had grown increasingly irritable as his belly had gotten bigger and mundane tasks had become harder. But lately, Rhys’ anger had been manifesting a hell of a lot more  _violently_  than it had before, when he’d usually limited his outlets to snide comments and maybe a light clawing. Now he acted almost like an alpha, deliberately seeking out fights and going off all hair trigger on anyone who looked at him funny or cleared their throat in a way that rubbed him wrong.

So when Jack awoke in bed to find Rhys’ nest empty and cool to the touch and his ECHO blowing up with messages from Timothy, he was irritated but not exactly surprised.

“ _Um,_ boss, I don’t know if you’re still asleep or something, but your omega is kind of…well…he’s kind of ripping someone’s face off in the Hub. Wasn’t sure if I should try to go near him yet so um. Help?”

That was enough to get Jack running out of bed, just barely able to fling his sweater and yank his pants up before he was sprinting out the door to drag his mate back home.

* * *

The usually chaotic crowd of people that thronged through the Hub had bunched together in a ring around where Jack knew Rhys to be. He could smell him, even through the hundreds of other conflicting scents rushing through his nose as he approached the crowd. He knew the smell of his mate well. It was flush with the hormones of pregnancy and surging with blood, and even as worrying twisted in his belly his loins pulsed with need.

Usually, the turrets were synced in to neutralize any threat, but Jack had purposefully coded them to not respond to Rhys’ heat signature, no matter how violent he got. They sat limp, idly panning the crowd as Jack growled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

“All right, everybody  _move_  outta my way!” He shouted, commanding voice ringing about the open space. Instantly, as if he’d flipped a switch, a path parted through the crowds, people practically diving out of the way as Jack surged through them, making his way to where Rhys had his limp victim practically hanging in his claws. The man—alpha, by his faint scent, of course Rhys had snapped at an alpha—was barely fighting back, his broad hands gripping Rhys’ wrist as the omega violently slashed at his face with the golden claws of his cybernetic hand. Blood lay splattered about them in a circular pattern, as if someone had sprayed it upon the floor with a gun.  

Rhys’ belly still hung, weighty and round, from his slight frame, but he hardly seemed to notice it as he sliced into the alpha’s flesh, splattered blood all over the classy outfit Jack had had taken out to match the omega’s growing form. Jack didn’t know where the hell Rhys got the energy to attack someone like this, considering their pup was sucking out all his blood and nutrients and other junk—Jack had kind of skimmed the scientific chapters of the parenting books—out of his body. Normal pregnant omegas were supposed to just lay around and get fat on ice cream and , but no, Rhys had to go out and do  _this_  and give Jack…well, not a  _headache_. Because as stressing as it was to have to hunt Rhys down, he couldn’t deny that seeing his omega tear into someone, getting blood all over his already sexy body, was really frikkin’ hot.

Sadly, he knew he had to break up the fight. But since that came with the added bonus of getting his hands on his pretty, murderous little mate, he didn’t lament it that much.

Jack quickly stalked up behind Rhys and wrapped his arms under his pits and around his chest, wary of his stomach as he yanked his mate away from his prey. Rhys hissed, apparently not realizing it was Jack, and tried to keep ahold of the bloody alpha even as his fingers slipped against the slick material of his shredded clothes. Jack shook him a little more insistently, like he was an unruly puppy, eventually jostling the alpha out of Rhys’ claws, body falling heavily to the floor.

Jack pulled Rhys flush against his chest, arms crossed tightly over him as Rhys started to kick, his feet leaving the floor and causing Jack to stumble supporting his full weight. Jack’s growling grew louder as Rhys continued to wriggle and struggle in his hold, until he finally snapped.

“ _Pumpkin_ , you need to calm down!” Jack snarled against the back of Rhys’ neck, before he opened his mouth and clamped it around the warm little spot of his bonding site.

Rhys immediately stiffened in his arms, legs sticking straight out as if steel rods had been jammed into him. Jack kept his grip tight and his lips firmly planted around the bonding site, his tongue pressing flat against the warm little gland as it twitched in  **recognition.**  Jack flickered his tongue heavily over Rhys’ flesh, feeling his blood pulse as it struggled between the adrenaline of the fight and the calming hormones Jack was purposefully sending through his body.

“ _Nnngh…_ ” Rhys bit down on a purr, his wriggling a little less intense. Jack smacked his lips as he pulled his mouth off of Rhys’ bonding site, peering around to get a good look at his mate’s face. Rhys looked sedate but conflicted, as if still debating whether to pull out of Jack’s hold and set upon the alpha still gurgling and twitching on the floor. Deep wounds bubbled in his chest, and his throat was more ripped skin than windpipe.

He wasn’t going to live long.

On Jack’s command, the turrets made quick work of the alpha, the rapid rattling of the bullets sending the rest of the crowd screaming away. Blood splattered against the floor, adding to the mist of iron in the air.

“There,” Jack cooed, carefully lowering Rhys until the tips of the young man’s boots slipped against his own sneakers. He lowly shifted Rhys’ weight until the omega was merely leaning heavy against him. His hands were now free to drift over Rhys’ front, rubbing the ample swell of his belly, feeling how tight it was underneath his bloodstained clothes.

“You really worked yourself up into a tizzy, huh babe?” Jack chuckled as Rhys’ soft little ass rubbed back against his crotch so harsh that his spandex pants were starting to roll down his round hips. With his prey dead, Rhys’ mind drifted to other things, his bubbling hormones driving him to rut against his mate. The shift from murder to sex wasn’t exactly expected, but Jack had long given up trying to predict Rhys’ pregnant-brain behavior and just settled with enjoying it.

He didn’t care that it was in the middle of the Hub, that anyone cowering behind trashcans or around corners could probably peep out and see them. Jack wanted nothing more than to be balls deep inside of his omega and he wanted it  _now_ , not in ten minutes when they got back into the penthouse, not even in the five minutes it might take to find a semi-secluded area. He wanted it  _now_ , so he peeled down Rhys’ waistband and yanked down his pants and pulled out his cock and stuffed it right into Rhys’ slick ass without waiting for the omega to ask him.

Rhys wailed, the noise senseless and animal as it echoed across the Hub. His knees quivered together, hands reaching behind himself as he sought for some purchase, finally grabbing Jack’s shoulder and hip as the alpha started to properly thrust into him. His hips and belly rocked forward with each movement of Jack’s crotch, supported by his alpha’s hands as he pitched back and forth with their sex.

After a couple minutes of shallow rutting Jack’s arms grew sore. He dared to stop, earning an angry hiss from Rhys that he quickly silenced with a nipping kiss over the shoulder. He shoved Rhys—a little rougher than he should, considering the omega’s condition—to his knees, pulling out only momentarily to adjust before he was plunging back in

Rhys belly rubbed up against the steel floor, the baby forcing him to stay propped on his knees even as they quivered and went to jelly. Jack kept his hands firmly on Rhys’ hips, fingers kneading into the doughy flesh of his hips as he rutted his cock in and out of his omega so fast that he thought it might chafe even with the copious amounts of slick leaking out of Rhys like a loose faucet.  

Rhys scrabbled against the floor, flesh and clawed hands alike scratching against the sheer steel. He pressed his cheek against it, floor fogging in his panting breath as Jack screwed him so hard his hair tumbled out of the perfect coif he still managed to maintain even eight months into his pregnancy.

Jack’s nails dug little red half-moon shapes into the omega’s plump flesh as he rolled his hips forward, rutting his cock inside of Rhys’ sloppy warmth. He bent over his omega’s back, sweaty hair hanging past his temples. He could feel his knot already starting to swell and bulge inside of Rhys’ ass, so aroused by the scent of blood and sweat and saliva that he couldn’t hold out much longer.

He released Rhys’ hips as his knot ballooned outwards, hands pinning down the omega’s arms as he practically glued his chest to the omega’s back, mouth again hungrily hanging over his bonding site. The patch of skin above the gland burned an angry red, inviting Jack’s lips to bite down and  _hold_  as his groin humped unfettered until his cock pulsed, unleashing his full load deep into his mate’s already overfull body.

Rhys must have come at the same time, because as soon as Jack knots him he goes limp, mewling softly against the floor as Jack just barely resists laying completely atop him, wary of his belly rubbing up against the floor. The alpha mumbles inaudibly as he slowly releases his teeth from Rhys’ neck, shaky fingers rubbing against the side of his mate’s swollen abdomen as he kisses the bitten, swollen skin.

“You are….in  _so_  much trouble…” Jack chuckles warmly, nosing into the sweaty hair at the nape of Rhys’ neck. The omega matches his laugh, voice scratchy as he opens one eye, looking up at Jack with a coy smirk. His pale skin is dirty, smudged with sweat and blood like a manic art piece.

“Mm…I can’t be in trouble, I’m pregnant…”

Jack’s fingers nipped softly at Rhys’ side as he moved his lips to kiss his cheek, licking the taste of blood off.  

“What did that guy even do to you, sugar? Or were you just gunning for a fight?”

Rhys mumbled softly, nudging Jack until the alpha laid on his side, taking pressure off of his belly. Jack slid his hand underneath Rhys’ already rucked-up shirt, feeling the warm taunt skin of his stomach.

“Out with it, sugar, now that I’ve screwed words back into ya.”

Rhys slid his hand down over Jack’s, rubbing his knuckles with sleepy fondness.

“He…he bumped into me.  _And_ he knocked the ice cream out of my hand. Out of my  _hand_ , Jack.”

Jack thought of all the ice cream they had at home. Rhys insisted on a fully stocked freezer at all moments of the day. He wasn’t sure that was that good of a motive.

“It wasn’t  _just_  that. He was trying to flirt I think, and honestly anyone stupid enough to flirt with me  _deserves_  what he got.”

But that sure was.

“Well, what’s another dead dirtbag alpha that tried to horn in on what’s mine?” Jack kissed him on the cheek, hands rubbing absently on his belly. He could feel the pup push against his palm, awoken by the commotion outside the omega’s body, reminding him of the little amount of time they had before Rhys would give birth. Fun as this had been, Jack hoped this little venture would be Rhys’ last. At least until after their pup was born, then Rhys could death-match half of Helios for all he cared.  

The turrets hovered like guardian angels above, fending off any straggling voyeurs as Jack finally pulled his waning knot out of Rhys, cleaning up the omega as best as he could before picking him up in his arms. Rhys’ nuzzling and sleepy murmurs were encouraging, and as Jack hiked up his pants and walked back towards the elevator to his penthouse, he made a plan to spend all hours of the day for the next month screwing Rhys senseless.

Maybe then he would actually stay put.


End file.
